


Day 1: Crying

by GemmaRose



Series: Heith Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Drowning, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It takes a lot to bring Keith to tears.





	Day 1: Crying

Hunk woke with a gasp that sent piercing pain trough his chest, then rolled onto his side and heaved. Water came out, and when he stopped his throat felt raw. Hands patted his back firmly, encouraging him to hack up whatever liquid it was he’d inhaled, and as soon as he swayed to his knees there were arms around him squezing tight. Keith’s forehead pressed hard against the spot where Hunk’s neck and shoulder met, and Hunk reflexively hugged back.

“What happened?” he rasped, and ow talking hurt.

“You almost _drowned_!” Keith shouted, pushing away from Hunk to glare at him with teary eyes. Teary- fuck, was Keith crying? Hunk lifted a hand to brush one of the glistening drops away, and Keith smacked his hand aside by the wrist. “Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” he yelled, shoving Hunk hard in the chest. His sternum flared up in agony, and he felt a secondary twinge of pain from his back between his shoulder blades. “I almost- you could’ve-” his breath hitched, tears welling over onto his cheeks.

“Hey.” Hunk whispered, bringing both his hands up to wipe Keith’s tears away. “Hey, I’m here. I’m fine.” he coughed, and grimaced at the pain that tore through his throat. “Might need a few cough drops, but no pod time.”

Keith chuckled, a ragged broken thing that tore at Hunk’s chest worse than what felt like broken ribs, and Hunk reeled him into a tight hug. Keith gripped at his back desperately, fingers digging into his shoulders and face pressing into his neck. “I can’t lose you.” Keith hiccupped, hot tears tracing over Hunk’s skin.

“You won’t.” Hunk promised, running his hand over Keith’s wet hair. “I’m not going anywhere.” his back twinged again, and he grimaced. “Except maybe in a pod. What’d I get hit with?”

“Some local kids were playing around with a galra blaster.” Keith grinned weakly, pulling away to look Hunk in the eyes. “Stray shot knocked you out and into the water.”

“Good thing I had you there to grab me, huh?” Hunk smiled, cupping Keith’s cheek in one hand and pulling him in to kiss away the tears lingering at the edges of his eyes. Keith giggled wetly, and Hunk pulled away with a wince. “Sorry to cut our beach time short, but I think I need to do some pod time.”

“Don’t be.” Keith shook his head, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. “I’ve had enough beach for today and then some.” he stood and offered a hand to Hunk, pulling him to his feet. Tears still glinfted at the edges of his eyes, but his smile seemed genuine. Hunk accepted the help in standing, and Keith ducked in under his arm when he sagged. “C’mon, big guy. Let’s get you back to the castle.”


End file.
